The power of Naruto
by Imu-chan Otsutsuki
Summary: Naruto yang dianggap aib dan lemah oleh keluarga, teman dan warga desa membuktikan bahwa dirinya tidak seperti yang mereka kira. Saat mengetahui kekuatan Naruto perlahan-lahan keluarganya mulai mendekat dan meminta maaf serta mengajak Naruto kembali kerumahnya. Akankah Naruto memaafkan mereka dan kembali kerumahnya atau malah sebaliknya?


**By : Imu-chan Otsutsuki**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : adventure, romance**

 **Pairing : Naruto x ...?**

 **Warning : ide pasaran, alur gaje, OOC, semi canon, typo, narustrong, NaruNojinchuriki, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat seorang anak berusia 8 tahun dengan surai merah, tengah duduk di sebuah atap seraya menerawang jauh entah kemana. Mata indahnya yang sejernih lautan itu kini mulai berkaca-kaca, jika sekali saja dia mengedipkan matanya maka butiran kristal yang sudah mulai menganak sungai itu dapat dipastikan akan jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya dikala ia teringat akan perlakuan seluruh penduduk desa termasuk keluarganya sendiri.

Masih basah dalam ingatannya disaat semua orang menghina dan mengucilkan dirinya termasuk keluarganya sendiri. bahkan parahnya mereka tega membuang dirinya dari silsilah keluarga karena mereka tidak mau menampung anak yang menurut mereka pembawa sial dan aib bagi desa dan keluarganya.

Anak itu tersenyum miris saat mengingat perlakuan semua orang padanya. Benci? Tentu saja dia benci pada orang yang menyakiti dirinya. siapa yang tidak akan membenci jika orang yang kita percayai dan kita sayangi malah membuat penderitaan pada kita.

"Naruto"

Merasa namanya di panggil anak yang tak lain a.k.a Naruto segera menghapus air matanya dan dengan cepat menoleh kearah belakang dimana terdapat seorang anak yang sangat dia kenal tengah berjalan menghampiri dirinya.

"Aku tau kau pasti ada disini. Ayo cepat kita harus ke akademi, apa kau lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari kelulusan kita?" ujar dan tanya anak tersebut seraya menarik tangan Naruto.

"Yare...yare... tidak bisakah kau tidak menarikku? Tanganku sakit!" Kesal Naruto saat tangannya di tarik sahabatnya.

"Sudahlah jangan manja dan cerewet, kita bisa terlambat tahu" kini giliran sahabatnya yang kesal dengan Naruto.

Karena tidak mau mendengar ocehan burung pipit dari sahabatnya mau tidak mau Naruto pun diam dan menurut akan perkataan sahabatnya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama mereka kini sudah sampai di akademi lebih tepatnya di depan kelas mereka. Terlihat suanasa dalam kelas cukup ramai entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Tak mau ambil pusing Naruto pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat biasanya ia duduk di ikuti oleh sahabatnya. Dapat Naruto dengar berbagai hinaan masuk kedalam gendang telinganya bahkan sang adikpun juga ikut adil dalam menghina dirinya.

Ia terus berjalan sampai di tempat duduknnya tanpa perduli akan hinaan yang di layangkan kepadanya karena dia sudah kebal mendengar hinaan-hinaan yang ditujukan padanya.

Lain Naruto lain pula dengan sahabatnya. Dia begitu geram dengan apa yang semua orang katakan tentang Naruto. Andai saja mereka tau siapa Naruto yang sebenarnya maka mereka tidak akan berbicara seperti itu. Ingin sekali dia menghajar mereka yang telah menghina Naruto tapi sebuah cekalan ditangannya menghentikan langkahnya.

Terlihat Naruto mengelengkan kepalanya seolah-olah dia mengatakan jangan lakukan itu, mau tak mau dia mengikuti perintah sahabatnya meski dalam hati dia merasa dongkol mengetahui tindakan sahabatnya yang kelewat baik tersebut.

"Kenapa kau melarangku untuk menghajar mereka?" Bisiknya pada Naruto.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin ada keributan karena diriku" ujar Naruto cuek.

"Tapi mereka sudah menghinamu, apa kau masih mau diam saja? Setidaknya kau tunjukkan sedikit kekuatanmu agar mulut mereka diam" Geramnya melihat sikap Naruto yang hanya diam tanpa melawan.

"Shinobi sejati tidak akan pernah menunjukkan kekuatannya pada orang lain seberapa kuat dirinya. Lagipula aku malas mengeluarkan kekuatanku hanya untuk hal yang tidak penting" jelas Naruto membuat sahabatnya itu diam dan membenarkan ucapan Naruto. Ya Naruto benar untuk apa mereka menghabiskan chakra hanya untuk hal yang tidak penting itu, lebih baik mereka simpan bukannya itu lebih baik.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu" akhirnya hanya kata itu yang bisa dia katakan pada Naruto.

Hening

Setelah perdebatan kecil barusan keheningan melanda mereka karena entah apa yang mereka pikirkan hingga suara sang Sensei menghentakkan lamunan mereka.

"Ohayou, anak-anak" ujar sang Sensei yang tak lain adalah Iruka.

"Pagi sensei" ujar semua murid serentak kecuali Naruto dan tentunya sang sahabat.

"Baiklah sekarang aku akan umumkan pemenang Rocky tahun ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Menma" ujar iruka membuat para fans girl mereka berteriak histeris mengetahui idola mereka menjadi pemenang tahun ini.

"Sudah-sudah sekarang sensei akan membagi kalian menjadi beberapa tim. Dalam satu tim terdiri dari tiga anggota, dan dipimpin oleh satu Jounin sensei. Baik sensei mulai, tim 1 terdiri dari... "

Skip lanjut ke team 7

"Team 7 terdiri dari Namikaze Menma, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura dengan Jounin Hatake Kakashi.

Menma yang mendengar siapa yang menjadi teamnya hanya mendengus. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan aura dingin. Sedangkan Sakura senang karena dia bisa satu team dengan orang yang disukainya.

"Lalu team 8 terdiri dari Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, dan Aburame Shino dengan Jounin Kurenai Yuhi "

"Lalu team 9 masih aktif, selanjutnya Team 10 terdiri dari Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, dan Nara Shikamaru dengan Jounin Sarutobi Asuma "

"Dan untuk team terakhir yaitu team 11 yaitu terdiri dari Naruto dan otsutsuki Toneri, karena mereka hanya dua orang maka di putuskan mereka akan bergabung dengan team Kakashi yaitu team 7" jelas Iruka membuat anggota team 7 terkejut dan tidak terima.

"Sensei kenapa harus di gabung dengan mereka kami tidak mau" dengus Menma.

"Benar Sensei untuk apa aib itu masuk team kami?" Kesal Sakura.

"Gomen... tapi itu sudah keputusan dari Sandaime dan di setujui oleh Hokage ke 4" ujar Iruka membuat mereka mau tak mau menerima mereka dalam team mereka meski dalam hati mereka sangat dongkol dengan keputusan tetua.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, selanjutnya kalian tunggu Sensei kalian datang dan untuk kalian semua aku ucapkan semoga berhasil"

Setelah mengatakan itu Iruka pun pergi meninggalkan kelas menyisakan murid-murid didikannya untuk menunggu jounin mereka.

Skip

Sekarang kelas yang awalnya ramai sudah mulai kosong dan hanya menyisakan lima anak yaitu Sasuke, Naruto, Toneri, Sakura dan Menma yang sedang menunggu jounin mereka yang tak kunjung datang.

Tiba-tiba pintu yang ada di hadapan mereka terbuka menampilkan seorang pria dengan rambut silver yang melawan gravitasi, mengenakan seragam khas jounin dengan masker di wajahnya, dia memiliki mata onxy.

'Hufff ternyata muridku ada lima'

"Baiklah kalian semua temui aku diatap gedung" ujar pria tersebut dan segera menghilang.

"Naruto ayo kita berangkat" ujar Toneri dan berjalan mendahului Naruto yang mengikutinya dari belakang dan begitupun dengan Sakura cs.

Skip

Diatap gedung

Terlihat di atap gedung terdapat seorang pria tengah membaca sebuah buku seraya menunggu kedatangan muridnya. Tak berapa lama pintu penghubung dengan atap itu terbuka menampilkan dua orang anak dengan surai merah dan perak berjalan kearahnya, disusul dengan tiga anak lagi dengan surai kuning, pink dan revan di belakangnya.

"Baiklah karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, ku rasa kita sudah bisa memulai sesi perkenalkannya bukan" tanya pria yang mengenakan Masker a.k.a Kakashi.

"Kenapa bukan sensei saja dulu?" ucap Sakura

"Baik perkenalan Namaku Hatake Kakashi, hal yang ku sukai kalian tidak perlu tau, yang tidak aku sukai juga kalian tidak perlu tau, dan cita cita ku kalian tidak perlu tau juga" ucap Kakashi.

Seketika Menma, Sakura, dan Sasuke pun langsung swedrop, sementara Naruto dan Toneri hanya menatap mereka biasa.

" Oke selanjutnya kau kuning" ucap Kakashi

"Namaku Namikaze Menma, hal yang ku sukai adalah berlatih bersama Tou-san, dan hal yang tidak ku sukai adalah aib dan pembawa sial, dan cita cita ku ingin melampaui Hokage" ucap Menma dengan bangganya.

"Selanjutnya kau pink"

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, hal yang ku sukai adalah ( Melirik Sasuke, dan Menma ) dan hal yang tidak ku sukai adalah Ino pig dan Aib, dan cita cita ku ingin menjadi seorang Kunoichi yang hebat "

" Selanjutnya kau... "

Belum sempat Kakashi menyelesaikan ucapan nya, tiba tiba saja ucapan Kakashi dipotong oleh Sasuke

"Sasuke Uchiha, hal yang ku sukai adalah berlatih, hal yang tidak ku sukai adalah (Melirik ke arah Menma), dan cita cita ku bukan, bukan cita cita, namun ambisi ku adalah menjadi yang terkuat" ucap Sasuke dengan pandangan dingin.

"Selanjutnya kau" ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk Toneri.

"Namaku Otsutsuki Toneri, hal yang aku sukai berlatih, yang tidak ku sukai orang yang menganggap remeh orang lain dan cita-citaku rahasia" ujar Toneri.

"Terakhir kau merah" tunjuk Kakashi kearah Naruto.

"Namaku Naruto, hal yang ku sukai adalah membaca buku, hal yang tidak ku sukai adalah orang yang menilai orang lain hanya dari sampulnya saja, dan cita cita ku adalah menjadi orang yang berguna " ucap Naruto dengan tenang namun tegas secara bersamaan.

Kakashi terkejut mendengar apa yang Naruto katakan. Dia juga terkejut saat mengetahui anak yang dulu diam-diam di jaga atas perintah Hiruzen kini tidak lagi mengunakan marga Namikaze.

'Kenapa dia tidak memakai marga Sensei' batin Kakashi bertanya-tanya.

"Baiklah karena semuanya sudah perkenalan, besok kalian berkumpul di Training Ground 7 karena besok kita akan mengadakan tes" ujar Kakashi membuat team 7 mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Sensei, untuk apa lagi kita melakukan tes? bukankah kami sudah lulus?" Ujar Sakura.

"Tes ini berbeda karena ini tes penentuan kelayakkan kalian menjadi seorang Shinobi" ujar Kakashi membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Sudah lebih baik kalian pulang dan persiapkan diri kalian karena besok akan menjadi hari yang berat bagi kalian dan pastikan jangan sarapan jika tidak mau muntah" ujar Kakashi serius membuat semuanya terkejut lebih tepatnya Sakura dan Menma.

"Baiklah sampai jumpa besok" ujar Kakashi dan segera menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"Sasuke-kun kau mau kemana?" Ujar Sakura

"Pulang, bukankah sudah jelas apa yang Sensei katakan" ujar Sasuke dingin dan meninggalkan yang lainnya.

"Naruto ayo kita pulang" ajak Toneri membuat Naruto berjalan menuju pintu diikuti Toneri dibelakangnya dan menyisakan Menma dan Sakura disana.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat Naruto dan Toneri tengah berjalan pulang sehabis mereka berlatih. Ya Naruto dan Toneri bukan pulang kerumah sesuai intruksi Sensei mereka melainkan pergi ke hutan kematian untuk berlatih.

Dalam perjalanan sesekali Naruto dan Toneri bersenda gurau seraya menghilangkan penat dan pikiran. Hanya kepada Tonerilah Naruto akan bersikap seperti itu berbeda jika dengan orang lain maka dia akan bersikap dingin dan cuek.

Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan tawanya akibat mengoda sahabatnya menghentikan tawanya saat ekor matanya melihat siluet anak yang tengah duduk di dekat danau entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

Toneri yang melihat tawa Naruto menghilang dan pandangannya menuju danau mau tak mau dia mengikuti arah pandang Naruto dan dia bisa melihat seorang anak yang dia kenal tengah duduk sendirian di dekat danau.

"Mau kemana kau Naruto?" Tanya Toneri saat melihat Naruto berjalan kearah anak tersebut, namun Naruto tidak menjawab dia tetap berjalan menuju dimana anak yang dia kenal berada.

Toneri yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Naruto hanya mendengus dan mengikuti kemana Naruto berjalan.

"Hei...apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Ujar Naruto menyentakkan anak itu dari lamunannya.

Mendengar suara seseorang mau tak mau anak itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara dan dapat dia lihat dua anak tengah berdiri di belakang tubuhnya.

"Bukan urusanmu Aib" ketusnya seraya menatap danau kembali.

Namun Naruto hanya diam tak ada niatan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya berada. Sementara Toneri yang mendengar anak itu mengatakan Naruto sebagai aib berjalan menghampirinya namun belum selangkah dia melangkah cekalan tangan Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

Naruto mengelengkan kepalanya kearah Toneri membuatnya mendengus kesal.

Naruto pun berjalan menuju anak itu yang tak lain adalah Sasuke teman di akademinya. Naruto duduk di dekat Sasuke seraya menerawang jauh lurus kedepan.

"Mau apa kau disini?" Ujar Sasuke ketus namun Naruto menganggap itu hanya angin lalu.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku duduk disini lagi pula tidak ada larangan untukku yang mengatakan diriku dilarang duduk disini" ujar Naruto tenang membuat Sasuke mendengus.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan apa yang kalau lakukan disini sendirian?"

"Bukan urusanmu, lebih baik kau pulang sana bukankah aku sudah mengusirmu? Apa kau tidak punya telinga?" Geram Sasuke namun Naruto tetap tenang mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau..."

"Diamlah Toneri" ujar Naruto tegas membuat Toneri menuruti perintah Naruto meski dalam hatinya dongkol dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan aku akan pergi" ujar Naruto seraya berdiri dan berjalan kearah Toneri meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi Naruto mengucapkan sebuah kata kepada Sasuke yang membuat dirinya terkejut.

"Aku tahu hatimu di penuhi oleh kebencian entah kebencian karena apa hanya kau yang tahu tapi aku sarankan jangan kau isi hatimu itu dengan kebencian karena itu hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri dan menjerumuskan dirimu dalam kegelapan" ujar Naruto dan menghilang diikuti Toneri.

Sasuke yang kesal ingin membalas ucapan Naruto yang menurutnya ikut campur dalam urusannya terkejut saat tak ada siapapun di hadapannya.

"Sialan kemana perginya dia? Seberapa kuat dia hingga bisa menghilang dengan cepat" geram Sasuke dengan mata tajamnya yang bak seekor elang penuh dengan kebencian karena merasa di kalahkan oleh anak yang dianggap semua orang sebagai aib desa.

"Kita lihat saja nanti akan kupastikan kau akan kalah dariku" janji Sasuke penuh dengan serigaian yang menakutkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sekian dulu mohon kritik dan saran teman-teman sampai jumpa di next chapter selanjutnya


End file.
